Valentine?
by pepiqyu
Summary: Drabble Special/KyuSung! (Kyuhyun x yesung)/DLDR/Enjoy


**Tittle : Valentine?**

**Pairing : KyuSung (Kyuhyun x Yesung)**

**Warning : Boys Love, Typo's, Alur maksa.**

**Disclaimer : Saya hanya meminjam nama saja, but this fic is mine**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yesung kesal, moodnya beberapa hari ini benar-benar jelek. Valentine tahun ini harus ia lewatkan seorang diri tanpa kekasih. Bukan! Dia bukanlah pria single, justru dia memiliki kekasih yang sangat tampan. Ah ya, dia memang memiliki kekasih seorang pria juga.

Sebenarnya kalau hanya merayakan hari kasih sayang seorang diri tidak masalah bagi yesung, asalkan kekasihnya itu mengirimkan bunga atau coklat sebagai lambang 'sayang' di hari kasih sayang. Tapi sampai tanggal 20 ini, tidak ada tanda-tanda hadiah yang dikirim dari sang kekasih.

Yesung itu terkenal, salah satu main vocal grup super junior itu tentu saja memiliki banyak fans yang mengiriminya hadiah valentine. Tapi sayangnya, dari setumpuk hadiah yang ia terima, tidak ada satupun hadiah dari kekasihnya. Bahkan sudah 1 minggu ini kekasihnya tidak memberikan kabar.

Oh shit!

Yesung benar-benar kesal.

Akibat mood yang kurang baik, yesung lebih memilih makan siang sendiri dibelakang kantor tempatnya menjalankan wajib militer. Tadi teman-teman satu 'kantor'nya sempat menawarkan untuk makan diluar, hanya saja ia tidak terlalu tertarik. Lagipula ibunya sudah menyiapkan bekal makan siang tadi pagi.

Dering ponsel terdengar saat yesung mulai membuka kotak bekalnya. Tertulis nama 'Cho Gaem Kyu' dilayar ponsel layar sentuh miliknya.

Dengan tergesa yesung langsung mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Ya! Cho kyuhyun!," bukannya menyapa, yesung malah berteriak ke sang penelpon dengan nada kesal. "Kemana saja kau? Kenapa tidak mengabariku sama sekali? Kau selingkuh ya?"

Terdengar suara tawa kyuhyun dari seberang telpon.

"Kau cerewet sekali sih?"

"Itu bukan jawaban tuan cho!"

"Baiklah baiklah, kau tau sendiri kan kalau aku artis terkenal. Tentu saja jadwalku padat. Jangan salah paham dulu,"

"Sebegitu sibukkah sampai melupakan kekasihmu sendiri? Kau menyebalkan cho!" teriak yesung kesal, ia langsung menutup panggilan tanpa mau mendengar lagi suara kyuhyun.

Tidak sampai satu menit, ponselnya kembali berbunyi. Panggilan dari kyuhyun ia abaikan, ia lebih memilih memakan bekalnya. Wajahnya merengut kesal saat ponselnya terus saja berbunyi, dengan sedikit kasar ia mematikan ponselnya.

.

.

.

Dengan membawa sebuah paper bag, kyuhyun memasuki café mouse rabbit, usaha milik sang kekasih. Hari sudah mulai malam, jadi bisa dipastikan yesung sudah pulang dan menurut informasi jongjin –calon adik iparnya-, yesung tengah berada di café ini.

"Annyeong ahjumma~" sapanya pada ibu yesung saat memasuki café, sepertinya seluruh keluarga kecil yesung sedang berkumpul disini.

"Ah Kyu, kau mau menemui jongwoon? Dia ada di dapur,"

Kyuhyun tersenyum singkat kemudian berjalan kearah dapur yang ditunjuk ibu yesung. Disana, yesung terlihat sedang asyik berdiam diri dan melamun dengan secangkir kopi berada didepannya. Dengan pelan, ia mendekati yesung, berharap yesung tidak sadar akan keberadaannya.

Hap!

Tangan kirinya yang tidak memegang paper bag menutup kedua netra bening milik yesung. Membuat sang pemilik mata terkejut. Tangan kecil yesung reflek menarik tangan yang menutup matanya, dengan sigap ia membalikan tubuh untuk melihat siapa yang berani mengejutkannya itu.

Wajah terkejut yesung berubah kesal saat melihat kyuhyun berdiri didepannya dengan cengiran polosnya.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" ujar yesung dengan nada kesal.

"Tentu saja menemui kekasih manisku, memang kau tidak merindukanku?"

"Bukankah kau yang tidak merindukanku?" yesung menatap kyuhyun kesal, bibirnya sedikit mengerucut, tangannya ia lipat di depan dada mencoba menantang kyuhyun.

Bibir kyuhyun berkedut menahan tawa, ia tidak ingin yesung semakin kesal kalau sampai ia tertawa. Setelah perasaan ingn tertawa sedikit mereda. Ia menaruh paper bag di meja dan menarik yesung kedalam pelukannya.

"Kau itu bicara apa sih? Tentu saja aku sangat merindukanmu baby,"

Meski masih kesal, yesung sama sekali tidak menolak pelukan kyuhyun.

"Kau kenapa kesal seperti ini hm? Biasanya aku tak mengabari 2 minggu lebih kau tidak pernah kesal."

Yesung mendorong dada kyuhyun untuk menatap wajah tampan kekasihnya itu.

"Tentu saja kesal, tanggal 14 kemarin kan hari kasih sayang, tapi kau tidak memberiku hadiah, mengabarikupun tidak. Aku merasa seperti tidak memiliki kekasih."

Bibir kissable itu mengerucut imut, membuat kyuhyun gemas sendiri. Tangannya tanpa bisa ditahan mendaratkan cubitan di kedua pipi gembil yesung.

"Hahahaha jadi karna itu? Kau seperti anak kecil saja."

Tangan kyuhyun beralih mengambil peper bag yang tadi ia bawa, kemudian menyerahkan pada yesung. "Itu oleh-oleh untukmu."

"Ini hadiah valentine darimu? Ckck tidak romantis sekali." Ucap yesung sambil menatap kain yang ada ditangannya, corak khas india dengan bahan yang bagus.

"Bukan, untuk apa hadiah valentine, aku bahkan punya hari kasih sayang setiap hari denganmu. Jadi aku tidak perlu membeli hadiah coklat atau bunga untukmu, aku bahkan bisa memberi lebih setiap harinya."

Yesung tersenyum manis mendengar ucapan kyuhyun. Tidak pernah terbayang dia akan mendengar kata-kata itu dari kekasih tampannya itu.

.

.

.

Mood yesung kembali baik setelah kehadiran kyuhyun. Sekarang bahkan ia terlihat bermanja-manja pada si seme. Yesung duduk dipangkuan kyuhyun, kepala besarnya ia senderkan dibahu sang kekasih. Kedua tangannya memeluk erat penuh rasa posesif.

"Kyu … "

"Hm"

"Aku mencintaimu"

Kyuhyun tersenyum seraya mengeratkan pelukan, menyampaikan balasan dari perkataan yesung.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu"

.

.

-END-

Drabble special hahahaha xD

Maaf kalau jelek. Ini fic dibuat hanya dalam waktu 2 jam, jadi mohon dimaklumi ya xD


End file.
